JUST SMILE!
by Supreme SR
Summary: For as long as Rouge known Shadow, she never got to see him smile! Now she tries to convince him too, will Shadow smile? A Valentine's Story to all who love ShadowXRouge and celebrate Valentine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day to all!


**This story is dedicated to the popular holiday, Valentine's Day! And of course my dear readers and everyone who celebrates this day and love the ShadowXRouge couple!**

**JUST SMILE!**

There was nothing to do in the city of Station Square, or it seemed like an ordinary day to everyone living in that city. Completely normal, nothing happening. With another, normal, boring, sun shinny day. It was like this ever since the a mad scientist named Doctor Eggman mysteriously vanished and was never heard of again. And that was seven months ago. Now, what was the Sonic gang doing if there was nothing going around? One thing was for sure, Sonic was going crazy with all the peace and no action for the last twenty-eight weeks.

Everyone in the Sonic gang was doing their usual every day things. Amy either chasing or looking for Sonic, Cream and Cheese having their daily tea party. Tails in his workshop, tending to any type of machinery, Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald, Big napping by the shore, waiting for a fish to get his bait, the Chaotix waiting for a call to do a new mission, and Sonic... well, he's been acting a bit twitchy lately for lack of action, but he still continues to run around the city and take long naps like he usually did when the world wasn't being attacked.

Yep, everything was peaceful, the same thing every day. But the only thing that seemed different, was something that nobody would ever see, except two animal creatures of a white bat, and a black hedgehog. And this thing was a bit different on what the two animals usually did. And the little change, that might soon come into a major change.

**- - - - -**

_'I am going to kill her. I swear by my name of the Ultimate Life form that I am going to kill her.'_ Shadow threatened.

"Come on Shadow. It's so simple. Just raise up your cheek bones." Rouge ordered.

_'That's it, it's time for her to die.'_ Shadow growled in his head, but somehow, his body wouldn't let his hand grab Rouge's throat, and squeeze it into a narrow tube, which right now, Shadow was picturing and it seemed like a good idea to him right now.

Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed loud in irritation. He crossed his arms, using his legs to gently push the annoying white bat away from his face.

"For the nine-hundred, sixty-seven thousand, and third time Rouge. I am not going to raise my cheek bones, curve up my lips, and show my teeth in a positive, 'happy' way." he said for the nine-hundred, sixty-seven thousand and third time, or so he counted nine-hundred, sixty-seven thousand and three times.

Rouge went back up to his face, staring hard at his upside-down smile. "Oh common' Shadow. Just turn that upside-down smile around. That's all I'm asking for."

Shadow sat in the park bench, now crossing his legs. "No." he said simply.

Rouge scowled and sat beside him, sitting next to him. "And why's that?"

"..." Shadow didn't answer.

"Common' Shadow. Tell me why not?"

"I don't want to smile at the very moment we are in, and there is no reason to be smiling for anything anyways." Shadow responded, growling in impatience.

"Aw, the wittow uwtimate wife form to scawd to smiow?" (Re-word: Aw, the little Ultimate Life form to scared to smile?) Rouge teased in a baby voice.

Shadow looked at her and glared. "I already told you my reasons. Period, done, finished. Nothing more."

Rouge scoffed with a smirk. "You're taking this so immaturely."

"I could say the same for you. And you call yourself a lady. Pew, that's just a waste of breath." Shadow crossed him arms, getting even with his ally.

"Don't dare bring up that lady conversation for the hundredth time mister." Rouge threatened, pointing her finger as a warning at Shadow.

Shadow took no effect, he was actually enjoying this, he sneered, but then Rouge pushed her finger up to his nose. "Aha! You just smiled!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"PROVE IT!"

"I don't have a camera to prove it!"

"But ya got my eyes that saw you smile just then!!!"

"It wasn't a smile. It was a sneer."

"So you're admitting that you smiled!"

"I said it was a sneer."

"Which is still a smile."

"No, it's a sneer."

"That relates to a smile, now prove that." Rouge placed her hands on her hips, finally getting Shadow cornered.

She waited for him to admit it. She was proud of herself, and surprised that she won an argument over the Ultimate Life form. There was a pause, but then Shadow answered.

"It's a sneer."

Rouge plopped to the ground. He was too stubborn. He was created with too much pride for himself. She folded her arms staring down at the sitting hedgehog.

"Then what would make you smile?"

Shadow didn't respond. He just opened one eye at her. "Come again?"

"WHAT WILL MAKE YOU SMILE YOU STUBBORN ANIMAL!!!!!!" Rouge shouted in his ear.

Shadow rubbing his now deaf ear. "God you're too loud for a girl."

"Answer me." Rouge threatened.

Shadow slowly got up and crossed his arms and looked at Rouge straight in the eye. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Cause you're the 'ultimate' life form'." She responded.

Shadow gave Rouge a glare. She got him. He plopped back down on the park bench and closed his eyes again.

"Make me laugh then." Shadow mumbled.

"What?" Rouge's giant ears couldn't pick up his quiet voice.

"Make me laugh." Shadow repeated in annoyance.

"What?" Rouge still couldn't hear him.

"MAKE ME LAUGH YOU DEAF BAT!!!" Shadow screamed in her 'acute' ears.

Rouge was taken by surprise. She then couldn't hear anything. With the sudden raised volume of Shadow's voice, she started to get dizzy, then started to walk clumsy like a drunk man.

Shadow nearly smirked. "I guess that's a good way to get it started." he commented.

Rouge slowly turned her head towards him. She then walked over to him like a zombie that just drank 20 gallons of beer. "Shad----owwwww." She tried to control her dizzy head.

Shadow's smirk grew wider. Rouge could've sworn she heard him chuckle. "Now you're getting good."

Rouge tried to grab his throat, but before she knew it, she fell unconscious.

- - - - -

"Ow... my head." Rouge moaned, slowly opening her eye-lids.

When her view came into focus, she could see Shadow standing before her... with a smile on his face,

"Well done Rouge. You made me curve my lips and raise my cheek bones." He said with the smile still in his face.

Rouge stared at him. She then remembered. She then, for the first time, saw the ultimate life form smile. He looked cute with an upside down frown on his face. She had done it. But then she remembered what went through.

He yelled in her sensitive ear. Which she took by surprise, and with that affecting her hearing, it made her mind all confused and her vision became blurry and her legs all weak with her voice all wobbly.

She had to go through that much. Just to see Shadow smile. Rouge then was starting to get mad. She jumped up, it startled Shadow.

"WHY YOU LITTLE $(!#!!!!" She screamed, running towards him, fist ready for a mighty punch.

Shadow was already running for it. And he, was laughing. "Rouge, you know you can't catch me! So surrender!" Shadow yelled behind him.

But when he did, Rouge wasn't there. Shadow was confused. "Where did she go?" he asked himself aloud.

"Up here!" a familiar female voice called.

Shadow looked up, but he had no time to run as soon as he saw Rouge above him. She was already taking him down.

"OMPF!" Shadow grunted, being plunged to the ground with the bat's weight tripping him.

"Now who needs to surrender?" Rouge asked with a sly grin on her face.

Shadow didn't answer, instead, he rolled and plunged Rouge to the ground. "I'm thinking the one who has already lost is you." He responded.

Rouge tried to get off, but Shadow kept her down. "My my, you sure are heavy." she teased.

"And I could say the same for you." he joked back.

They both laughed. When their laughed lit down, they looked in each others eyes. Shadow slowly moved his head close to hers. Rouge didn't twitch or try to push him away. She just waited. Waited for the moment she had been waiting for ever since the day she had met the black hedgehog.

Shadow slowly closed his eyes, same with Rouge. After a few moments that seemed like years, their lips met. Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. They kissed for a few minutes, but they then broke apart.

Shadow was a bit surprised at this. "Wow." was all he said.

"You seemed to have enjoyed it too." she said.

Shadow looked down at her and got off her body. Rouge stood up with a helping hand from Shadow. They looked in each other's eyes once again.

And they both smiled.

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it for a Valentine's day story! -teehee- Please review! I really like people who review my stories!**

~Supreme


End file.
